Season Two Fights
This page is to document all the main fights that occurred in Season Two. Only major fight scenes are included here Minor skirmishes and gun battles are not. Fight One Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt and Kelly Burkhardt vs Marnassier (Mauvais Dentes) Circumstances of the Fight: Having been sent to kill Nick, Marnassier captured and slaughtered two FBI agents to lure him to the factory. Nick arrived to kill him, however, Marnassier had dressed up as one of the agents, and pretended to be dead, allowing him to ambush Nick from behind. Outcome: Marnassier woged and attacked Nick. He pushed Nick back, trying to rip him open with his teeth, but Nick was able to regain his footing and pushed him off, he shot his gun at him, but missed. Marnassier quickly climbed up the catwalk and Nick followed in close pursuit. Marnassier managed to surprise Nick, causing Nick to drop his gun. He dove down avoiding the creatures blows. Arriving on the ground, the two exchanged blows, Nick managed to keep Marnassier back. Again the creature climbed onto the catwalk. While hidden, he managed to trick Nick into looking the wrong way by throwing an object. He then ambushed him, but once again Nick regained his ground, and managed to knock him back, and again get off the catwalk. Marnassier followed, and the two entered another skirmish. Marnassier was just starting to get the upper hand when Kelly arrived and smashed him in the face. The two Grimms repeatedly hit Marnassier knocking him back and forth between them. Marnassier lunged at Nick and managed to knock him down, but Kelly held a knife to his neck. She tried to interrogate him, but all he admitted was he was unaware of a second Grimm. He broke free, but seeing it coming, Kelly stabbed the knife into his neck, and the wound killed him. Fight Two Belligerents: Kelly Burkhardt vs Catherine Schade (Hexenbiest) Circumstances of the Fight: To try and save Juliette, Kelly arrived at Catherine's house to interrogate her. Outcome: At first Kelly was able to easily over power Catherine, and holding her by the neck, she managed to get her to mention the existence of the "prince" in Portland, however she refused to tell anymore; she woged and attacked. Kelly knocked her back into her counter snarling. She grabbed a kitchen knife and tried to cut her. Kelly blocked the swipes, grasping her, and Catherine knocked her through glass doors into the living room and pinned her down. The two struggled, and Catherine tried to stab Kelly. Kelly managed to knock her off. Grasping a rolled up magazine, she managed to disarm Catherine and proceeded to repeatedly punch her before smashing her into one of her own mirrors. Grasping a metal frame, Catherine repeatedly clobbered Kelly round the head, knocking her off balance. However, she recovered in time and knocked her back, once again she smashed her into a large mirror, this time accidentally killing Catherine. Belligerents: Jarold Kampfer (Coyotl) vs Todd Walker (Coyotl) Circumstances of the Fight: When the other Coyotl left to eat because Nick and Hank tricked them into thinking they were dead, Todd was left to guard Jarold. He mocked him, stating how there would be nothing left of them when they had finished, and Jarold's daughter was his. Outcome: Taking advantage of his distraction and venting his anger, Jarold woged and bit into Todd's arm, making him drop the gun. He then jumped on him and the two began to wrestle. Todd managed to hold Jarold down for a few seconds, but Jarold managed to temporarily get the advantage by punching Todd down and tried to get the gun, but Todd pulled him back and knocked him down. Todd then went to shoot him, but Carly hit him in the head with a pipe, knocking him out. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt vs David Esquibel (Nuckelavee) Circumstances of the Fight: The Nuckelavee was sent to kill Nick and take his key by Eric Renard. After doing some research, Nick was ambushed by him while leaving the trailer. Outcome: Nick was able to spot the Nuckelavee's reflection in the window of the trailer, and dodge his first blow. The two entered a brief skirmish. At first David was winning, but Nick managed to regain his footing and knock him down. He drew his gun and tried to interrogate the Nuckelavee, but he quickly rolled under the trailer. Nick chased after him, but he tricked Nick and doubled back, and ran into the trailer. Realizing his deception, Nick followed and the two resumed their skirmish. David managed to knock Nick down, but Nick twisted his leg, tripping him up. He then ran to the weapons cabinet and grabbed a Maul (war hammer), and resumed the fight. David was able to knock him down again, but Nick threw him off him, and repeatedly smashed him with the hammer, killing him with one final blow to the head. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt vs Arbok (Königschlange) Circumstances of the Fight: Nick and Hank ran out of the woods to arrest Arbok, Mia, and the rest of the people a part of the contract to have Monroe killed after Arbok and Mia were tricked into thinking Monroe was dead, only to see him be revived. Arbok ran and Nick chased after him. However, once alone Arbok woged and ambushed Nick. Outcome: Arbok managed to knock Nick back. Nick managed to push him back and tried to hit him, but Arbok's incredible reflexes gave him an edge. He was able to avoid all of Nick's attacks and knock Nick down. Grasping a stick, Nick used it as a staff and proceeded to hit Arbok. Managing to gain a temporary foot hold, Arbok smashed the stick with one swipe. Picking up the ends of the broken stick, Nick crossed them and charged at Arbok using the stick pieces to pin Arbok against a tree by his neck. He tried to interrogate him, demanding to know who sent him, but Arbok pushed back, and knocked Nick off and onto the ground. Arbok pulled out a gun and was about to shoot Nick, when Hank fired his shotgun, killing Arbok. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt vs Pierce Higgins (Genio innocuo/Löwen) Circumstances of the Fight: Following all the confusion and grief upon learning the truth, Pierce's Löwen side emerged and proceeded to attack his mother. Nick and Hank arrive, and Nick goes in the front to investigate, where he is ambushed by the Löwen. Outcome: He is pinned down, and the Löwen tries to rip out his neck. However, Nick pushes him off and jumps to his feet, and the two begin to fight. Although strong and fast, Pierce quickly proves to be no match for Nick. Nick manages to throw him across the room. Pierce quickly recovers and attacks back, but Nick manages to knock him into a cabinet. Then knocking Pierce down, proceeds to repeatedly punch him in the face managing to subdue him, but is interrupted by Hank before he could kill him (which he didn't intend to do), before finally hitting him one more time knocking him out. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt vs La Llorona Circumstances of the Fight: Figuring where La Llorona was going to drown the children she kidnapped, Nick, Hank and Valentina Espinosa rushed to the river. While the others got the children, Nick went after La Llorona. Outcome: Nick managed to push her into the river, but changing into her demonic form, she tried to pull him down, stopping him from getting back up to the surface. Nick manages to wrestle free and grasps her by the neck. She in turn tries to break free, but Nick manages to hold on. Suddenly her form shifts back to her human form. Nick lets go of her and watches as she simply sinks before disappearing. Fight One Belligerents: Craig Ferren vs Miles Kreski and John Kreski (Wendigos) Circumstances of the Fight: Craig Ferren is working as a repairman at the Kreski residence, when the Kreski brothers tried to eat him. They woged into their Wesen forms and attacked. Outcome: Miles tried to grasp him, but Craig managed to knock him back. John then attacked, but Craig managed to knock him into the wall, he dove for his toolbox and grabbed his gun. Craig shot both the brothers, killing Miles and injuring John. He fled the scene and Hank Griffin, then a normal cop, chased him down and arrested him. As Craig is being handcuffed, he's screaming about the Kreskis being "monsters" who wanted to eat him. Fight Two Belligerents: Hank Griffin vs John Kreski (Wendigo) Circumstances of the Fight: Hank and Nick are investigating John's new home and searching for proof of him being a killer, when John walks in and attacks Hank. Outcome: John ambushed Hank and managed to knock him into the table. Hank pushed him back and in the process, knocked over the refrigerator. The two continued to wrestle and Hank managed get the upper hand and repeatedly hit John in the head. John decided to flee the fight. Hank shot after Kreski, but Kreski managed to escape to nearby fields. Fight Three Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt vs John Kreski (Wendigo) Circumstances of the Fight: After Hank leaves the Kreski residence to chase John Kreski, Nick calls Lauren Castro, who is running for Mayor, to stop Ferren's execution. Before he can finish talking to her, Kreski attacks Nick. Outcome: Kreski ambushed Nick and knocked him into a struggle with Kreski. Nick managed to throw him off and knock him down. Kreski got to his feet, and tried to lacerate Nick with his claws. Nick managed to knock him into a wall, and punch him several times in the chest. At this point Kreski realized that Nick is a Grimm. He threw Nick back, and swiped at him again knocking him back before deciding to run. He jumped through a window, but ran into Hank. He charged at him, but was shot dead by Hank. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt and Monroe vs Four Hundjäger Circumstances of the Fight: Monroe lures the four Hundjäger to an empty patio, where Nick is waiting with his kanabo. The Hundjäger attack, but are easily taken down by Nick and Monroe. Outcome: The Hundjäger woge and attack. Nick dives over a table delivering a flying kick to one, knocking them to the ground. With his Kanabo, he smashed another to the ground and then fights off a third one. The forth tries to attack him, but Monroe intervenes and knocks him to the ground. Due to the blows from the Kanabo, two of the four Hundjäger are dead, two more injured. Nick interrogates one about who sent them. She is about the speak, but the other surviving Hundjäger recovers, throws Nick away, and bites out her throat before she can say anything. Nick recovers, and beats him to death. Monroe takes the kanabo to hide it at his home. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt vs Sean Renard Circumstances of the Fight: After finding out that Renard is the Royal in Portland, Renard asks Nick to meet him somewhere quiet. Renard chooses the forest home of the Postman from . Renard wants to talk, but Nick punches him, and the two men engage in melee combat. Outcome: '''Nick manages to knock Renard around. Renard tries to fight back, but Nick keeps the upper hand and knocks him to the ground. Renard manages to push him off, and argues it doesn't have to be this way. Nick however believes it does. The two continue the fight, and again Nick manages to keep the upper hand. In the confusion, Nick knocks Renard back and Nick finds out about Renard being half-Hexenbiest when he woges. Nick charges, but this time Renard manages to keep them on more equal terms, even knocking Nick over, but Nick flips back up. Nick begins to angrily question him about him, about his aunt, and about the key. However, Renard manages to break the fight up when he reveals he's still got it, and he's there to give it back. Surprised by this, Nick finally stops fighting and listens. Renard quickly explains that he regrets lying to Nick about everything, and that nobody wants what is happening between he and Juliette to end more than him. He also informs Nick of how the royals come into this, and regardless of if they manage to kill the other, it won't stop this, and that leaves them with only one choice, to work together. '''Billigerents: Nick Burkhardt Vs Cole Pritchard (Blutbad) Circumstances of the Fight: '''Following Cole, and his lover Krystals crime rampage, Nick and Hank managed to track the two down to there hideout. As they approached however Cole overheard them coming. He and Krystal grabbed there guns, and a brief gun battle between the four occured, before Krystal ran out and tried to run, while Hank chased Krystal, Nick went after Cole. '''Outcome: '''Nick ran upto him, grasped his rifle, and did a front flip landing next to him, still holding on to his gun, Cole tried to pull it off, but Nick pulled him in, and clobbered him twice in the head, Cole replied, but Nick dodged and managed to knock him backwards again, this time Nick jumped follward, jabed Cole straight in the head, knocked him back once more, before clobbering him with the butt of his own gun, knocking him down. Nick grabbed him Cole tried to get up but Nick smashed him once more in the head. Realising he was up against a Grimm, Cole surrendered. But then realised Nick couldn't kill him as he was a cop, and jeared that he couldn't charge him for anything. '''Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt vs Andre (Jinnamuru Xunte) Circumstances of the Fight: Nick goes after the Jinnamuru Xuntee in Casey's attic, still blind from his earlier encounter. Outcome: The Jinnamuru Xuntee tries to sneak-attack, but Nick hears him and blocks his blow. The two struggle on and off briefly, across the room. Nick then gets Andre into a grappling leglock and Monroe scoops out Andre's eye for the cure to Nick's blindness. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Events